


The Little Vampire

by watermelonriddles



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're supposed to be protecting me, you're the scary vampire." He tried to push Jack ahead of him, but he wouldn't budge. "You haven't got a costume. You need one otherwise I'll look stupid." - OneShot. Pre-Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically not Halloween for me anymore, but I'm still in the spirit of things and I just watched this (again) the other day, so it felt appropriate to mix some Bobby/Jack love with Halloween.
> 
> This is set a bit before the film.
> 
> For the age gaps I used the age gaps for the actors who play the brothers.

As Bobby headed towards the stairs he caught sight of Jeremiah and Angel standing in the bathroom wearing their Halloween costumes. They hadn't gone all out, but they were still dressed up. Bobby wanted to laugh. Jeremiah was only dressing up because Camille had asked him to, and Angel was doing it because it was a reason to see Sofi.

Bobby just rolled his eyes as he carried on down the stairs. He was thankful that he had no one to dress up for or go out celebrating with. Evelyn had only just stopped pestering him to get into the Halloween spirit. Instead she only asked that he help get things ready for the evening. That was his job. At the age of twenty-six he was more than willing to buy some candy or pick up some decorations, but he was not about to dress up and go door to door. For starters it was just plain weird.

However, this year was different. Jack was here this time, and he was definitely young enough to celebrate. At thirteen he was starting to outgrow it a little bit, but there were plenty of kids his age still celebrating in some way. Evelyn had told him that she would go with him if he wanted, but Bobby could tell she was hoping he would go by himself, or maybe with some people from his school. Bobby didn't have the heart to tell her about the phone calls he had gotten while she was at work about Jack from his school, about how he wasn't very talkative in class and his grades weren't at the level they should be for someone his age. As far as he could tell, Jack had no friends to go out with.

Speaking of Jack, as Bobby got downstairs he spotted his baby brother sitting on the couch. He was wedged between all of the cushions, his hands crossed on his lap as he stared at the blank television. Bobby watched him for a moment before going over and sitting on the couch.

"You not dressing up?" Bobby asked as he stared at the television too.

Jack shrugged. "No point."

"You just missed out on celebrating with us last year," Bobby noted. Jack had come to them just after Halloween the year before and there seemed no point in celebrating it for him when other holidays were so close.

"You're not celebrating, and neither is Evelyn- I mean, Mom."

Bobby patted Jack's knee gently. It was only in the last couple of months that Jack started to accept that he could call her Mom, even still he hadn't quite gotten used to it. "Angel and Jeremiah are, I'm sure they would let you tag along."

Jack wrinkled his nose up. "Sofi's going to be there, and Camille. It'll be weird."

"Well you're not wrong," Bobby mused, before adding hopefully, "what about your friends from school?"

Jack looked at Bobby like he was crazy. "You of all people know that I've got no friends. Sure a couple of people talk to me, but only when they have to. They think I'm weird."

"I'm sure they don't," Bobby tried to reassure. "Do any of them live nearby? I can take you to them."

"No," he said quickly, before adding, "thank you."

Bobby looked between the blank screen and his little brother. It was always Bobby's job really. Jack spoke to him first, Jack sat next to him before anyone else, Jack asked him for help first, it was always Bobby. Bobby was aware of it, but it scared him. Not as much as it used to mind. He was the only one who would joke with Jack and push his buttons, but it scared him that sometimes he was the only one who could get through to Jack.

In that moment Bobby realised that if he didn't want Jack sulking around the house he would have to do something himself. Which meant he would have to celebrate Halloween properly this year. At least it wouldn't be  _too_  weird if Jack was there.

"If I said I'd go with you, would you want to go then?"

"You don't like to celebrate Halloween properly."

Bobby shrugged. "Doesn't answer my question."

"Well, yeah, sure… I guess," Jack mumbled. "But you don't have a costume."

"Do you have one?" Bobby asked. Jack nodded so Bobby stood up and held his hand out. "Well come on then."

Jack took Bobby's hand and Bobby pulled him up. They kept ahold of each other's hand until they reached the stairs. Bobby pushed Jack on ahead and told him to go and get dressed. While the young boy pushed forward, Bobby slowly followed behind and waited outside the bedroom door. After a few minutes Jack reappeared. He was wearing a typical Dracula outfit and was trying, and failing, to flatten his hair and create a decent side-parting. Bobby swatted his hands away and ruffled Jack's hair up.

"I think this Dracula needs messy hair," Bobby remarked. "Did you get anything else with the costume?"

"Some fangs and fake blood," Jack said as he headed back into this room to retrieve them.

"Put the fangs in," Bobby instructed as he took the tube of fake blood.

Jack put the fangs in and adjusted them. He then smiled to show them off. Bobby laughed a little and shook his head before unscrewing the lid on the tube. He gently squeezed out the fake blood near the corners of Jack's mouth so it drizzled down his chin. He kept his other hand under Jack's chin so the droplets wouldn't fall onto the carpet. After a few seconds, it started to dry and he was able to move his hand away.

"There you go," Bobby said proudly as he stepped aside.

Jeremiah and Angel leaned out of the bathroom door to take a look. "Scary, Jack," the latter said, smiling.

Jack hid a little behind Bobby, but smiled.

"You're supposed to be protecting  _me_ , you're the scary vampire."

He tried to push Jack ahead of him, but he wouldn't budge. "You haven't got a costume. You need one otherwise I'll look stupid."

Bobby thought for a moment, he didn't have one. All the costumes that might be in the house wouldn't fit him anymore. He was finally getting Jack to go outside though and he didn't want to ruin that. Suddenly a thought came to him.

He held up a finger to tell Jack to wait as he hurried into his room. He found his favourite Hockey shirt and pulled it on. Upon looking in the mirror he decided to put some of his hockey gear on too, just missing out anything that would make would be too awkward to walk around in. He grabbed his stick and looked in the mirror again. Despite not having all of his gear on he still looked like a player. He headed outside and held his arms out.

Jack studied him for a moment and then shrugged. "It'll do."

Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed Jack forward. As they got downstairs Bobby went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the pumpkin bowls that came with a handle for Jack to use.

"You dressed up," Evelyn noted, trying not to smile.

"It's for Jackie, Ma," Bobby noted. "It's no big deal."

"Sure," she said, nodding her head. "Well, have a nice time, and make sure you get him back at a reasonable time."

"Don't worry, I got it."

He waved goodbye as he left the room. Before they stepped outside into the night, he handed Jack the pumpkin bowl.

* * *

 "I swear that last lady was about to give you the entire fucking bowl," Bobby said, laughing a little.

"You're not supposed to swear around me," Jack reminded, but he couldn't help but smile at the pumpkin bowl. It was threatening to overflow.

"I'm a good bad influence," Bobby defended. "How much you got?"

"Too much," Jack said, holding the bowl up.

"Okay, we'll do two more houses and stop, otherwise you'll be on a sugar high for  _months_."

"I can make this stretch that long," Jack said, like he was accepting a challenge.

"Hey, I hope you know that half of that is mine."

Jack hugged the bowl to his chest. "If you wanted some you should have brought your own bowl and asked for some yourself."

"Alright, smart ass, go knock on the door."

Jack stepped around Bobby carefully, making sure his bowl of candy was out of reach before he walked up to the door. Like the house before, it was a successful run. By the time he was finished there and went to the next house, Jack's bowl was filled to the brim.

"Okay, Dracula, you ready to go home?" Bobby asked. "Or do you want to stay out for a bit?"

"Home," Jack decided. "But slowly."

As they walked Jack handed the bowl to Bobby, giving him a look that told Bobby he better not touch one single piece of candy. Bobby just held it by the handle and let it hang between them. He wasn't even really that tempted, he could just swipe some from the stash at home. He just liked to tease Jack, especially when they were both in such good moods.

They didn't speak all the way home, but Bobby caught Jack playing with his cape a few times and really getting into character. Whenever another vampire passed they would bare their fangs and Jack would do the same thing in response. He was getting really into it and Bobby was pleased. It actually helped  _him_  stay in the spirit of things.

When they got back to the house Bobby opened the door. Jack took the bowl and headed inside first. He went straight to the couch and emptied the contents of the bowl onto his lap. Bobby leaned in the doorway and watched him for a few minutes.

"I'm proud of you."

"It was nothing," Bobby said as Evelyn kissed his cheek.

She patted his shoulder softly before heading into the kitchen. Bobby watched Jack for a minute more before deciding not to interrupt him. Instead, he made his way upstairs and into his room. He shut the door and began to strip down to his boxers. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. He wasn't one for early nights, but the fresh air had gotten to him. Within a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 When he woke up it was still dark out. He reached over to grab his alarm clock and knocked something over in the process. He cursed as he sat up in bed. He switched on his lamp and read the clock. It was only four in the morning. He groggily put the clock back on the bedside table and looked down at the floor.

He reached down and picked up the bag that was there. He held it in one hand and opened it up with the other. He peered inside to see some candy, almost half of what Jack had received. Bobby reached in to take out the piece of paper that was in there. It said, "thank you."

Bobby stared at it for a long time before getting off the bed. He wandered out of his room and into Jack's. He was curled up on the bed sleeping soundly so Bobby quietly shut the door before going over. He sat on the floor beside Jack's bed. He leaned against the bed, and titled his head back so it was on Jack's mattress. Within seconds he fell asleep.


End file.
